halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Funderburg/Ortus Vita
Daniel "Danny" Funderburg was a young upstart in the United Nations Space Command Marine Corps who served as an Enlisted, during the Human-Covenant War, and the years after. Early Life Daniel Funderburg was born on the 23rd of February, 2530, in the city of Little Rock, Arkansas on the planet Earth. When Daniel was five years old his Father and Mother divorced, and later he mother died of brain tumor. As a result of this, he grew up with only a Father to care for him. As a result of a lack of a female authoritative figure,he grew to be a misogynist, But still gained a very good education when he was young. His father never refered to him by Daniel, and he soon had the nickname "Danny". He was a very talented child, in both Academic and Sports. He was his high schools Salutatorian, along with the Gridiron football teams starting Middle Line backer. However, his hatred of Women became a behavioral issues when he cursed out his female teachers, and got sent to a Military School, where he finished High school. Time in Military School While he was in the UNSC NJROTC Program he became a very, very accomplished Cadet. He was the second highest rank achievable, Commander. During his time he became a member of the Commander of the Color Guard, and Drill team. His personality shined through when, he always strived for the best, which led them to get First place in every competition that his Military School went to. When his time was over in the JROTC program, he pondered joining the Navy but later decided that he was more suitable for the Marine Corp. United Nations Space Command Marine Corp When Daniel reached of age of 17, the legal age of Enlistment in 2548, he immediately went to a recruiting office and signed his enlistment papers to join the UNSC Marine Corp. Boot Camp Funderburg was sent to Paris Island in June 2533, and began the training to become a Marine. His prior knowledge of military discipline and bearing granted him a position as squad leader. He served in this position to the best far above the best of his ability. He became known for being a Tactical and efficient Leader. While he was still having his hatred of Women, he was often still punished for this, even spending time in what they called the "Box" for days at a time. He soon grew out of his hatred of women, but still showed little to no Respect. Daniel qualified as "Expert" on his pistol marksmanship test, and as "Sharpshooter" for his rifle marksmanship test, making him eligible for him to take additional training with more powerful and precise weapons. He was the Leader and Designated Marksman of his squad and graduated Basic training, with the rank of Lance Corporal. His remarkable skill as a Squad leader, and a Marksman gained him the right to go to UNSC Scout Sniper School Scout Sniping During the first phase, Daniel was trained in basic marksmanship on the Known Distance (KD) Range and also receive classes on basic skills such as camouflage, individual movement, weapons systems, observations, and field sketches. Day one began with in processing, which includes a PFT ,gear check, and service record check for prerequisite compliance. Potential students must also pass day and night land navigation courses. After he had been admitted to the course, classes and a general overview of the course are given. KD range includes shooting at the 300, 500, 600, 700, 800, 900, and 1000 yard lines. 5 rounds are fired at each yard line. During this phase of training, Daniel became a expert at the fundamentals of marksmanship. He had a hard time at becoming a expert at calling wind and weather. During this portion Daniel, and PFC Donnagan worked together, one on the rifle and the other behind the spotting scope calling wind. If a Daniel was not proficient at calling wind, they will cause their partner to fail, not themselves. After the first student fires his rounds, the two switch positions. After each yard line, the students must quickly throw on their packs and grab all their equipment and run to the next yard line. EVERYTHING at sniper school is a race, and it pays to be a winner.